Darkness
by autxo
Summary: "You need to find someone to love, Arianna.. But it can't be him." - DAVID/OC ... Why does she feel safe around him, even after what he's done? Why does he protect her, even after what he's done? Why does his heart burn when he sees her? Why does she feel a connection to a stranger she hasn't ever known and doesn't know? "Don't ask for answers to questions you aren't ready for."
1. Abducted

**A/N: **  
_**Hello, lovelies! I've loved The Lost Boys for quite sometime now. I'm almost 19 and have been reading on this forum since I was 12/13. I've always been a perfectionist when it comes to my own writing, always having the best ideas to write but always being too picky too ever finally post something **__**–**__** or, posting and having writers block hit me shortly after the first few chapters. I had an account on here back when I was younger, but I've since discarded that one a long time ago and this is my new and improved account. It's nice to be back! **_

_**This is the first fic I've written since I was a lot younger than I am now. It may not be the best, even though I do feel my writing has improved since my first account on here. **_

_**Anyway, in saying that - I am just going to write and stray away from my usual perfectionist self **__**–**__** I am just going to write and post. **_

_**So, forgive me if it's not the best work I can do... I'm making a giant attempt to get back in the swing of things. And this story is definitely going to be using a different writing style than i'm used too.. But hey, change is good. **_

_**IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHERE YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO.. Leave me a review or a PM. Reviews are great! **_

_**Thank you in advance, xo. **_

_Lights, everywhere. _

That's the last thing I remembered before it went completely black.

The last memory I have is eating cotton candy and butter drenched popcorn, listening to the sound of faded saxophone music in the distance while I sat on a bench watching the lights. My brother had wanted to go and check out the comic book store down the strip and I didn't think much else of it – I had let him go. He had his age and as much as our mother continued to be a helicopter parent, he was old enough not to be babysat. So I let him go.

I never thought in a million years that anything would have happened while he was gone. I was well aware that we weren't in small town Arizona anymore but I never would have thought that something like this would have happened.. Not to me. Maybe those other girls on the missing posters but not me.

I should have known, though. Santa Carla was the murder capital of the world and here I was, wearing next to nothing on a hot summer night sitting on the boardwalk alone. All it took was being alone for just over ten minutes, that's it. My mother warned me. My older brother warned me. My grandpa warned me. But I was used to Arizona, I didn't think fifteen minutes would hurt.. I was in a public area.

_How did this happen?_

I breathed deeply, rubbing my eyes. My lips were dry, my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth. I was dehydrated. I wasn't sure how long I was here but my clothes were still intact, which was a good sign. I wasn't hurting in my private regions; there was no blood. I felt absolutely fine except for my mouth being extremely dry, feeling thirsty, and my back hurting from lying on a stone floor.

I knew it was stone because I woke up with my face pressed flush to it. It was cool, which was nice considering the air was hot. The only thing I knew for sure was that it was stone. Whether it was basement stone or rock stone, I didn't know. I just knew it was stone. It felt like stone.

It was completely dark. There was not a lick of light in this room where I was kept, which scared me more than anything. I never liked the dark, even as a child. The fear of the unknown was disturbing enough in my situation, let alone lying on what felt and smelt like musty blankets on a cold stone floor in the darkness.

I assumed I was in a basement by the stone floor underneath me and how there was no light anywhere. But I couldn't be sure. I couldn't see much, unless I looked extremely close. Everything in this room, or this basement or where ever I was stayed deathly silent. I knew that where ever I was, I was completely alone. I felt a lump grow inside of my throat but I couldn't cry, as much as I wanted too and as much as I tried, I couldn't. I wasn't sure if it was due to the lack of water I hadn't been drinking or the shock I was clearly still in. I wanted my mother. I wanted my own bed; I wanted to sleep forever. I wanted to go back to that moment on the boardwalk and make better choices for myself.

_Why was this happening to me?_

I felt around the blankets, moving slowly and being as cautious as possible. I felt coolness around my right ankle and touched and felt until I realized that it was a chain. My heart was racing, I wanted to scream but I felt too tired to scream. I had only been awake for about five or so minutes but I was ready to sleep again. I felt like I could sleep for an eternity. I was too tired too panic.

_Maybe that's what they wanted? _

I took a deep breath. I needed to stay positive. I laughed out loud while I thought that, my throat feeling raw as sore while I did. How does one stay positive when it's clear they've been abducted by god knows who, lying in the darkness god knows where with a chain wrapped around their ankle? How could I stay positive? I positioned the blankets I had in the most comfortable position and lied down, fighting to stay awake for as long as I humanly could.

_Maybe this was a joke?_

I felt my eyes growing heavier and heavier as time went on and I thought about how my brother liked to make sick jokes. I knew deep down that he would most likely never take it to this extent, but maybe this was all this was. Maybe the friends he had made the other night liked to make sick jokes too and talked him into pulling the sickest joke on his little sister that he could have ever killed.

I smiled to myself, feeling my lips peel and bleed slightly while I did so.

_One big sick practical joke._


	2. Sweet Release

I woke up to the sound of what sounded like a door being unlocked. My heart pounded in my chest and I lay completely silent, trying my hardest not to breathe. My body pressed against the wall, the blankets wrapped and pulled tightly around my body as if they could protect me from anything that was about to come.

"Why does it matter, David?"

A door on the other side of the room came open. I covered my eyes and shallowed my breathing. Someone was finally here.

"Micheal proved his point. She can go." A second voice spoke back calmly. I felt tears burn underneath my closed eyelids.. This had to do with Micheal.

I peeked from the inside of my blankets and seen the silhouette of two men standing in the doorway. My eyes burnt from the light that was cased from the opened door. The first light I had seen since the boardwalk.

"Emerson."

I held my breath, not moving a muscle.

"I can hear your heart beat, I can hear your breathing. Get up."

I could hear my own heart beat in my ears so I wondered if that's what he meant but I was too tired to think twice about it. I slowly let the blankets fall from my shoulders, sitting up to face my captor.

He had platinum blonde hair and was clad in a black trench coat. I feared him but I felt an instant connection toward the man - _I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. _

I sat in silence and peered up at him. He looked down on me, his flaming blue eyes angered and stone cold. I attempted to swallow but I couldn't - my throat was raw with dehydration.

He knelt down in front of me and my breath caught in my throat. I jumped back slightly as he knelt, startled by our closeness. I could smell the lingering scent of cigarette smoke and cologne as I inhaled deeply, attempting to catch my breath. He reached out and I gave a quick glance toward me, reassuringly, as he grabbed the chain that was wrapped around my ankle and started to undue it.

"Don't tell anybody where you were or what happened to you. Tell Micheal that if he doesn't do as whats required of him, this won't be his only warning."

I was at a loss for words. What on earth did Mike do now? Drugs.. That's the only thing I could think of. But Mike didn't do drugs? He smoked a little pot here and there, that's all I was aware of.. _Aware of. _

I stayed silent and waited patiently as this man, David I presume, fiddled with the chain around my ankle.

I peered behind him to see a more familiar face. A younger baby faced man with long curly blonde hair in a jacket stitched together with bright patches. He was one of the men I seen Mike with a few nights back.. _His new friends. _

Did this mean they were all involved with this? Maybe the platinum blonde - David - was the leader? He seemed like the person who called the shots by what I had heard from the two men earlier.

The chain clicked and came undone. I squinted toward my ankle and noticed how red and slightly bruised it was. But I'm blessed that that's the only damage that was done to my body. It could have been much worse. I have to look on the bright side.

_They were letting me go._

David stood up and waved me forward. I slowly and shakily attempted to stand as my legs shook uncontrollably underneath me. I felt a dizzy sensation come over me and before I knew what was happening -

_I collapsed. _

_**A/N: HELLO AGAIN! **_

_**Chapter 2 is complete! Shout-out to my first review, who gave me courage to sit down and write out the next part. **_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?**_

_**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT?**_

_**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**_

_**(Reviews give me fuel to write and update faster so feel free to leave one!)**_

_**xo**_


	3. Home

I woke up in my own bed; making me wonder for a moment if the whole ordeal had been just a dream. It was nearing sunset when I had finally woken up and I wondered how long I had slept. I didn't feel tired anymore. Surprisingly, I felt brand new.

_Besides the dry throat I still felt._

The light orange and yellow hues of the sun going under the horizon peeked through my opened window, a slow breeze blowing through the curtains and onto my face. I let myself sink into my mattress, admiring the scent of my own clean blankets.

I was home. That's all that truly mattered. Regardless of what had happened, I was home and it was over. I was safe now.

Of course I wondered how I got here. Did they know where I lived? The thought made me feel three feet tall and vulnerable.

I rolled onto my side and pushed away my blankets, finally examining myself. I was wearing the same outfit as I had been that night on the boardwalk; but I was wearing a black overcoat that I didn't recall owning. My mind wandered.

_Black coat.._

I blushed deeply and I started to feel anxiety creeping onto my chest.

_David._

I reached for the collar of the coat and lifted it to my nose.

_Cigarettes and cologne. _

I felt my face heat up, recalling his scent and recalling the events of what I assumed were either this morning or the night before. I stood from my bed and walked to my full body mirror that hung onto my wall next to the window, looking at myself more thoroughly this time.

It was a black coat, the undercoat of his trench coat. A shiver ran down my spine.

I hesitated but finally rolled up my pants and glanced at my ankle.

_It was bruised._

* * *

The first thing I did was track down Micheal. I refused to leave the house and go anywhere near the boardwalk and I was angered by the thought of being abducted for whatever price my brother owed.

I thought about my college fund. I could help him if money was what they wanted. It would hold me back for a semester or two, depending on the price of his bill but I'd rather live in peace than worry about anything like what had happened to me happen for a second time - and potentially be worse.

_If money was what they wanted, we could manage with that. _

I trotted downstairs, waving to my grandpa in passing. He was sat on the couch reading the tv guide and sipping on a bottled rootbeer. He read that thing as if it were the holy bible. I laughed to myself at the thought, glad that I was home and glad that everything seemed _normal. _

I needed normal.

"How was your night, Arianna?" Grandpa asked in the most serious manner I had ever heard him speak to me in. I felt my stomach drop.

"It was okay Grandpa, what about yours?"

He sat, staring at me for a moment. I felt disgusted with myself - even though what had happened wasn't my fault and was more clearly Mike's than my own.

"You best be careful with them boys you have been hanging around with."

I felt myself pale, all of the color draining from my face. I was at a loss for words, I truly didn't know what to say so I said nothing. He went back to reading the tv guide and I found myself in the kitchen, pouring a glass of water in attempt to quench my thirst.

_How did he know about the boys? _

_Had he seen David and the blonde haired boy? _

_Had they dropped me off? _

_Had something more happened that I just can't remember?_

I felt stomach sick at the thought of truly not knowing.

I drank and drank until I couldn't anymore but I didn't feel satisfied. I grabbed the carton of milk out of the fridge and drank straight from the mouth of it trying to ease the pain and dryness of my throat.

"That's gross Ari."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Sam's voice. I choked on a mouthful of milk and coughed until my face turned red. Sam ran to me and patted my back as I nearly puked in the sink.

"Jesus Ari, what's wrong with you?"

I turned to him, hardly getting the words out between coughs.

"You scared me."

"You're jumpy."

I spit the last of the milk out of my mouth and took a mouthful of fresh water from the faucet. I was jumpy. Considering the events that I have been through in what I assume has been the last 24 hours - I had every reason to be.

"Sam.."

I turn to my younger brother and envelope him into a hug. He laughs slightly and pushes me away quickly, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong with you Ari?"

I open my mouth to speak and nothing comes out.

"Also. You stink." He grabs the sleeve of my crop top, tugging on it slightly "Why are you still dressed in the clothes you wore last night? You're really going crazy, what's wrong with you?"

My face went white.

_Last night._

"Sam. I need to tell you something but you can't tell a soul."

He snorted.

"You did drugs, didn't you?"

I roll my eyes. No, I didn't.

But Mike probably did.

"No.. Sam, no." I shake my head. This kid was almost laugh worthy.

"I need to know what happened last night - "

"YOU DID DO DRUGS!" He exclaimed, in a tattling tone. "You better hope Mom doesn't -" I clamp a hand over his mouth and hush him. Grandpa was in the next room and if he heard Sam's absurbity, he'd have a heart attack.

"No Sam.. I don't know what happened to me but I promise that I didn't do drugs.. Not willingly."

David's voice rang through my head.

_Only tell Micheal._

My stomach sunk and suddenly, none of this was laugh worthy anymore. I feared the concequence.

I couldn't tell him.

Not until I figured out what on earth was going on.

"You need to know what happened?" he questioned. I nodded slowly, hoping he didn't pry too much for anwsers.

"Micheal's buddy waited outside of the comic book store and told me that you were being taken to a beach party and to go home without you. He gave me money for a cab but I bought a batman comic with it and called Mom for a ride."

I nodded, understanding.

"What did he look like?"

"Curly blonde hair, long in the back. Colorful jacket. Looked like a total reject honestly, I don't know why Mike would be hanging with people like that. You shouldn't be either."

_It was him. The one who was with David. _

"Was he with anybody else?"

"Nope. He was alone. He said David and the other guys brought you along with the girl Mike's chasing after."

_David._

My heart sunk in my chest and all I could do was nod.

"Does Mom know?"

"Nope. I covered for you. You're lucky. I said you were staying at Stars house with Micheal, babysitting her little brother while they.. Ya know."

Sam ranted on and I ended up zoning out to the things that seemed less important to me in the moment. I felt so stomach sick.

_What the hell had happened last night?_

"Honestly Ari, they all seem like freaks. All of Santa Carla does. Look at the guy Mom is dating.. Max.. He's a big freak, just like these guys -"

"Where is our charming brother anyway?" I ask, attempting to remain calm and cool. Sam looked at me, studied me for a moment before filling me in that Mike had been sleeping since last night - the same as me.

I shrugged innocently.

_"We all drank too much."_

* * *

"Micheal fucking Emerson."

I push his bedroom door open with force, anger and adrenaline pulsing through my veins. There sat my seemingly innocent brother, lying on his bed with a joint pushed between his fingers.

I glare at him, waltzing toward him and angrily grabbing the joint from his fingers and throwing it into his ash tray.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Ari?" He says calmly, annoyance in his voice. I stare down at him, tears brimming my eyes.

"What is wrong with me?" I laugh out loud. "What's wrong with me? Hm. I don't know Mike."

I throw the black under coat at him and watch as his eyes shoot wide open.

He was surprised?

"Where did you get this?"

"The same place I got this, you piece of shit."

I rolled up my pants and showing him my bruised ankle.

"Whatever the fuck you have going on.. It has to either resolve itself or be resolved."

He sat upright on his bed, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide and a look of sheer panic covered his face. I didn't care. I just needed to know what was going on.

"Ari.. Was it - "

"Yes, it was David and your 'friends', Mike. And you know what? He had a message for you.. Do what is asked of you or reap the consequences and next time they won't be as kind."

"David will never hurt you."

I felt something tug inside of my chest but ignored it.

"What he did last night never hurt me?"

Mike stayed silent.

"I will never forgive you. But for right now, this needs to be resolved. I don't know what the fuck is going on and who's involved with what but what is it you owe them? What do you need? Money?"

Mike shook his head.

"I wish."

I leaned down, my voice raising.

"What the fuck is going on Mike?"

"Don't ask for answers to questions you are not ready for." He said assertively. I felt the rage burn inside of me.

"Me being kidnapped isn't ready enough for answers?" I snort. "Go fuck yourself Mike."

I walk out of his room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello again!**_

_**Another new chapter posted! Go me!**_

_**I want everybody to keep in mind that I'm writing this story chapter to chapter, I do not have an overall plan for it as of right now. This story is the first I've posted anywhere in YEARS. Writers block has always been my problem so I'm attempting to use this story as an exercise to defeat it! Just getting back in the swing of things for writing, not overthinking and over editing every chapter I post - just posting. So if the writing isn't the best, I apologize! **_

_**I'm just writing and posting!**_

_**ALSO!**_  
_**If you'd like to see anything in particular next, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM OR REVIEW OR BOTH! Or, just LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**P.S.**_

_**This is a David/OC fic! **_


	4. The Boardwalk

**2 weeks later**

"Ari, please!"

"Sam.. I told you.. I don't want to go to the boardwalk, okay? Ask Mike to take you."

"You and me both know that Mike has been a dick lately."

I shrugged. I hadn't spoken to him in weeks so I wouldn't know. All I knew to be for sure was that even thinking about the boardwalk gave me anxiety. It made my stomach churn. The possibility of seeing David, his blonde friend or the rest of the gang was enough to turn me against ever stepping foot on that pier ever again. However, unknowing of my night spent alone drugged in a dark room, Sam was persistent.

"Ari. You've been weird ever since you and Mike went to that party with those freaks. You told me you couldn't remember anything.. Did something happen?"

He was serious now and it made me sick. Sammy was never serious. I didn't want this to be serious. I didn't even want to remember. I wanted to forget and I've been doing an alright job with that so far.

_I wanted my life to be normal. To go back to being completely normal._

"I'm fine Sam.. Really."

I forced a smile and he stared at me, not saying anything. I knew why he was so adiment on going out tonight. Max was coming to the house tonight for supper and Mom wanted all of us out. I knew that much. She had hinted at me taking Sam to the boardwalk for the rock concert earlier but I didn't say much in return. I was alright staying in my room with headphones in - ignoring whatever they had planned, including ordering my own dinner from downtown.

"You don't seem fine Ari. Between you and Mike, neither of you seem okay."

"We're just adjusting Sam. It's fine. I just really am not in the friend making mood."

Which was true. I had friends. They were back in Arizona. If it wasn't for talking to them about their college girl problems - parties, boys - I don't think I would have made it through these last two weeks. They helped me get my mind off of what happened. I'd rather focus on their small problems than my own.

"Did something happen between you and David?"

My breath caught in my throat.

"No! Why the hell would you ask me that?"

"Because he's the one who brought you home the other night. You were asleep in his arms. Grandpa and I were watching Godzilla. He brought you to your room and left."

What the hell happened that night?

"Nothing happened between us. I drank to much. He was doing me a favour. Mike clearly had other things to be doing."

I felt angry thinking about how Mike wasn't there. How what had happened was mostly his fault. But I was trying to let go of all of that. I was trying to be normal.

"Can you just come to the boardwalk with me for an hour, Ari? Please. I won't ask again, I promise. I just want to check out the concert and the comic book store, that's it."

Normal, Ari. Be normal.

"You promise not to leave my side?"

"Promise."

* * *

Sam broke his promise within the first twenty minutes of being downtown.

He had lost me in the midst of the concert crowd but for the first time in two weeks, I had to admit that I felt okay. I was nervous and I remained on guard - but I felt okay. I agreed to take my little brother to the boardwalk to enjoy himself, to let my mother have the house for a few hours to entertain her new man.. Everyone else was enjoying their lives but me.

I needed to let myself have fun.

Even Micheal was enjoying himself.. He was rarely ever home anymore.

I liked to think that whatever he was involved in was over and done with for me. My part of things was done. David clearly knew where I lived and how to get into my room if he wanted; if it was so serious that they were going to do round two.. I'd like to think he would have already.

_I like to think I'm alright. _

_I like to think that things are going back to normal._

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

I turn to face a large man, dressed completely in white. He wore white jogging pants and a white t-shirt with bright high-top red shoes. He had his hair shaved down to the bare skin. A large swastika tattoo was prominent on his shoulder and I almost laughed at him. It was 2019.

_Who did he think he was?_

"Leave me alone, please."

He grabbed my arm and I flinched, attempting to pull away from him immediately.

"I asked you a fucking question."

"And I asked you to leave me the fuck alone."

Before I even realized what I was doing, my fist was closed and I hit him in the face. Blood poured from his nose and onto his white t-shirt and I stood in front of him, satisfied with what I had done but shocked. It wasn't like me to feel this angry over something as stupid as an aggressive cat call.

I received some attention from on-lookers who passed by but nobody stopped to ask if I was alright. They kept moving. I excepted nothing less from Santa Carla - where someone can be abducted in public and missing posters littered the streets.

He instantly let go of my arm and I started to make my way away from him.

"You little bitch."

I rolled my eyes as I walked. I wasn't about to let someone man handle me. I was used to the casual cat call. Even the more aggressive types, like this guy. But I had never punched someone.

But he made me feel threatened - I didn't like that.

I continued walking for what seemed like ever.

I eventually found myself at the end of the boardwalk, the sound of the electric guitars ripping solos more so in the distance.

I started to walk down the beach, basking in the light of the moonlight. It was calm, peaceful. The lights from the boardwalk were in the background, the smell of burnt popcorn was still faintly there but the smell of the ocean water overtook it.

I took my phone out and texted Sam, asking where he had ended up but there had been no reply. So I waited, ready to go home whenever he was. But I was content here for the time being, away from everyone and everything, listening to the sound of the waves crash. I've always appreciated the ocean view when I got a chance to see it. I remember our mother taking us on trips here when we were all really young. We had pictures on the boardwalk and under the pier. Times seem so much simpler then.

_Normal._

"You aren't getting away with that."

I jumped, spinning toward the sound of the gruff voice and noticed a man who stood twice my size, his arms inked with the shittiest prison-like tattoos I had ever seen. And low and behold - a swastika on his arm. A friend of the man I had punched, I assume.

_Had he followed me here?_

I glared at him, my heart pumping with adrenaline.

"Ah, tough girl." He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me to the sand.

"Scream as loud as you want, no one is going to hear you from here."

That's when I felt small again, like I had in the basement. I glanced around me. He was right, no one would hear me.

"I think that's enough for tonight, don't you think?"

A familiar voice rang from behind me, from the one angle I hadn't looked.

"She's fine, freak."

I heard a chuckle.

"You hear that boys? He said freak."

I shivered, staring straight ahead of me and never looking back.

"Unlucky enough for you though, Trevor. She's owned. She's property."

He stared at the man who stood behind me and remained eye contact for about a minute before he waved the other two men away and started to walk down the beach. I sat in the sand, tears threatening to fall. I could barely breathe, I sat in shock.

"Has anybody ever told you not to come down here by yourself late at night, sweetheart?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and finally turned.

_David._

* * *

**_A/N: _**

**_Another chapter! _**

**_I am on a roll but at a loss for what should happen next!_**

**_Please leave a review and let me know what you think/what you would like to see happen next!  
Give me some inspiration!_**

**_Thanks lovelies!_**

**_xo_**


	5. Nazi

_David_.

Clad in his usual black attire, trench coat and all. However - we both knew he was missing a piece - stood in front of me in all of his glory.

"What are you doing here?"

Those were the first words I had ever spoken to him.

"What's it look?" He let a satisfied smirk come to his lips. "Saving young girls on the beach. What else would we be doing here?"

His gang of misfits hooted and hollered, laughing insanely at what I still assumed their leader had just said to me.

I was nervous, but still felt the same feeling as the first time we had come face to face_.. He wouldn't hurt me._

I looked behind him to see the familiar face of the curly haired blonde, with another crazier haired blonde and a brunette man. They were all dressed differently, each had their own specific style. They were incredibly hard to make out in the darkness but I could vaguely see each of them. The brunette man, with long bone straight raven colored hair was shirtless with a leather jacket and matching leather pants. Black on black seemed to be new trend.  
The second blonde wore a combination of a fish net top with a burgundy dress coat. A little more color. The curly haired blonde wore his usual colorful jacket of patches. They looked like rock stars.

And David.. David was his usual self, he looked no different from the last time we had met, though being completely sober, I was finally able to fully look at him. Platinum blonde hair, striking blue grey eyes and a five o'clock shadow.

He was missing his undercoat. He wore a grey sweater instead.

"I'm not looking for any trouble. Whatever business you have with Micheal, you have with him. That's your business. It has nothing to do with me."

The boys stop laughing and David raises an eyebrow. I hear the crazy haired blonde say _\- "She doesn't know?" _and the other blonde punched his shoulder.

_I don't know what?_

"We saved your life, Arianna. If we wanted to hurt you - we would have."

He took a step closer to me, extending out his hand whispered, "I would have."

I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. I didn't take his hand. This is the same man who was responsible for my abduction - I should be running in fear right now.

_Not like they wouldn't catch you._

"How do you even know my name? Why are you even here right now?"

"You want to know the truth?" His grin grew. "Marko, tell her the truth."

The curly haired blonde, Marko, spoke up.

"We are vampires and we were hunting our next meal."

The boys erupted into a fit of laughter once again and I felt myself growing weak under David's stare. His outstretched hand remained in front of me.

"You have two choices. You can take my hand and we can bring you home. Or, as soon as we leave you here those nazi's are going to come back and take what property I had just left behind."

_Property._

I remembered what he had said to the nazi man earlier.

_I was their property?_

"I'm nobody's property and I can fend for myself, David. Thank you."

He stared at me, my heart tugged as I said his name but I ignored it.

"The look on your face when he told you that you could scream and nobody would hear you says no different" spoke the brunette man from behind him. Everyone stayed silent and I made eye contact with this man. He wasn't laughing, he was stone and serious.

_Did I want to be left here?_

_Or did I go?_

"I see being kidnapped didn't make you any wiser." David spoke, a smirk coming over his lips. I stared at his outstretched hand, not moving a muscle. I was disgusted at the joke and I felt the familiar feeling of regret wash over me. How could I have ever been so stupid to get myself in this situation _again_?

"Listen. You come with us -" He paused, kneeling down in front of me, "We will take you to Micheal."

* * *

_**A/N: Hello again!**_  
_**Once again.. Reviews ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! **_  
_**I've been keeping track of the follows/favorites and I THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO HAVE A LIKING FOR THIS STORY!**_


	6. Thankful for brothers

"Ari?"

I looked beyond David and his boys to find Sam, running toward us on the beach. I felt happiness source through my veins as I watched him approach us in all of his teenage tough boy glory. He pushed through the four young adults, giving them dirty glances while he did. I let myself decompress. David watched silently, retracting his hand - though his smirk was never faltering.

"Ari, I just got your message a little while ago and I came looking for you -" He nodded slightly toward David and his boys, his voice hardening. " Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." David replied to the question meant for myself. I watched as my little brothers gaze turned to him, his eyes digging David a grave without saying a word.

"We were just inviting Arianna here to visit our lovely home.." He trailed off and the boys laughed wildly, "Where Micheal is currently residing with Star."

Sam said nothing in return, crouching to my side as I sat with my jeans now covered in sand. He studied the situation, his eyebrows furrowing. He assumed David had pushed me down. He assumed he was the predator.

_And maybe he was._

"I think Ari has had enough action for tonight." He finally replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him slightly, glad that I wasn't alone but on guard because as much as Sam loved to let his teenage hormones get in the way - I knew he wouldn't be able to take on these guys.

"Or not enough." The wild child drew from behind Marko. The same one who had given a little bit too much information earlier, yet again resulting in Marko punching his arm.

We stood for a moment, in silence. David stared through my soul, his eyes switched back and forth between Sam and I. I wondered what he was thinking. I wondered if he knew Sam was my brother. I wondered if he was waiting for another opprunitity to capture us both. I wondered what was goinng on with Mike. I wondered how the hell I had let myself get into another situation like this one.

"The offer still stands, Ari. You can come with us. Or you can go with him."

"I'm going home."

David laughed.

"Ah, Arianna.. Where is home? Phoenix?"

My blood ran cold.

"How did you know.."

"I know a lot more about you than you think, Arianna Emerson."

"Okay, weirdo.. I think it's time you guys got outta here." Sam pointed toward the opposite side of the beach, fear evident in his voice. He sounded unsure of himself more than fearful but he would die before he decided not to defend my honor - I knew that. But he didn't know who he was dealing with.

_Maybe I truly didn't either._

"Is that your final choice Arianna?" David asked smoothly, his voice raising goosebumps. He stared at me, his eyes locked onto mine. His eyes were the type of eyes you could get lost in without truly trying. They were cold, even the color of them reminded me of a frozen body of water.

"Yes."

He nodded.

"You heard her.. Let's go boys."

The boys chattered and turned away and before David followed them, he leaned toward me. Sam pushed away from me as David came deathly close, his lips almost touching my ear and he whispered:

_"I'll be back for my jacket."_

* * *

_**A/N: I'll be completely honest to my lovely readers.. I am stuck from this point on and I am fearful that writers block may or may not be setting in. What does everyone hope for next? I am keeping these chapters short so I can ****continuously**** update without being a total perfectionist. Like I said from the start, this story is more of practice for me to get back in the swing of writing without blocks hitting me after every chapter/or being too more of a perfectionist to get anything written and posted.**_

_**Anyway, loves, THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

_**Let me know what you love, what you like, what you would like to see next!**_

_**xo**_


	7. Insomnia

After our journey to the boardwalk, I didn't sleep for the next two nights in a row.

Sam was the only person who had truly noticed because he was the only one who had seen half of what had happened to me on the beach that night; so when Mom had asked why I had been acting so abnormal, Sam simply told her that my depression had been acting up. She immediately understood and didn't ask any further questions and for that I was grateful. She already knew from past experience how depressive states could drive my insomnia mad and leave me absolutely exhausted - so without further questioning or any further though into the matter - she left me eat dinner in my room and occasionally brought me water and sweet remarks. She told me she loved me a little more than usual and I appreciated that.

_Sometimes I wished I could tell her._

What I had gone through in the last month of my life was traumatic enough on its own and throughout the last two nights of my life, I thought a lot about it. Carrying something as heavy weighted as what had happened to me was starting to hurt my shoulders.. Knowing that Micheal was the cause of things and hadn't even had the decency to reach out to me within the last month made it one hundred percent worse.. But I carried it quietly, nonetheless.

I liked to think that Sam knew somewhat of why I was the way I was - but reality being, he didn't know the true reason, he had only seen a glimpse of it. He had only seen one of the smaller events as to why I was the way I was and he treated me differently already.. I started to wonder if I would even tell them if I could - or would I keep what had happened to myself to protect them? I often found myself feeling more alone than ever as the nights inched on and the darkness overwhelmed me.

_I wish someone could give me advice._

I wished I had someone to talk to about what had happened more than absolutely anything while I sat completely alone in my bed for the third night, watching my black lace curtains blow softly in the breeze.

_I wished I could just vent about it, that I could just scream and cry about it._

But no matter how much my heart and my head ached, there was nobody to hear me.

I would have to continue to bare this alone, regardless of the inner turmoil it was causing me.

* * *

I sat in my bed, watching my digital clock as the hours fly by. My mother was working a night shift at the video shoppe on the boardwalk and wouldn't be home until morning, Sam was asleep, Micheal was gone and grandpa was staying the night at the widow Johnston's.

Yet again, I thought about how everyone was living at their happiest as I sat miserably, staring at the clock and waiting for someone else to be home and alert so I could finally sleep comfortably with no surprises.

_"I'll be back for my jacket."_

My stomach churned at the thought of what David had said to me and I took a sip of the energy drink at my side. It assisted me with the late nights but it hadn't been doing much for me tonight but make my throat more raw than it already felt.

_I blamed it on my allergies. _

I yawned.

My eyelids grew heavier with each hour that passed.

The last thing I remembered before my eyelids finally slipped close was the sound of the wind whistling through my curtains and the lock to my window slip shut.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey there! How are you all doing? **_

_**FINALLY - HERE'S AN UPDATE. **_

_**I know, I know.. I've been awhile and I apologize.  
Life has gotten a little more hectic and as a college student, it can get quite busy! **_

_**Thank you to each and every one of you who has Followed/Favorited this story. You all are amazing. Thank you for the 5 reviews I've gotten so far, and the 1 PM regarding this story! Thank you all, lovely readers!**_

_**Who do you think it is sneaking into her bedroom?**_

_**Is it David?**_

_**STAY TUNED. **_

_**And as usual.. **_

_**What would you all like to see next? xo**_


	8. Candle lit Conversation

I was softly shaken awake.

I jolted upright out of my bed and forcefully shoved the person away from me. I heard a bump as their body hit the floor and I stood up quickly and shuffled off of my mattress and backed away.

"It's okay.." a deep voice uttered and I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard them climbing to their feet. I took a deep breath and quickly felt the wall behind me for the light switch and flicked it on.

In front of me stood the raven haired man, the friend of Davids. I had recognized him instantly.

"Arianna, I am not here to hurt you or cause you harm but please listen to me when I say.. I am not supposed to be here so turn the light off."

"Why would I do that? What's wrong with the light?-" I looked around my room, looking to my door which had been closed and locked. "How did you get in here?!"

"Shh.." He raised a hand to his lips and nodded toward the light directly behind me. "Turn the light off. I am asking you because you can see your window from the forest, okay? If anybody is watching, it is 3am and they'll know something is up because the light is never on at 3am."

I let his words sink in. I gave him a questioning glance as my heart raced.

_If someone was watching?_

_Was David watching me?_

"David is the least of your worries, hun. Now please, turn off the light. I am asking you of only this one favor."

I stared into his eyes. I prayed that he was true to his word.

"If you turn the light off, that is your favor to me. I will owe one to you."

I went against my gut and I flicked the light back off. He nodded in thanks, taking a bundle of white candles from his inner jacket pocket and began setting them around my room. I stood silently, watching his every move with my back pressed against my wall.

"Once again, I am not here to hurt you. I am here to speak with you on behalf of myself and my brothers. But more so myself."

"Your brothers?" I questioned, thinking of the boys.

"Yes. David, Marko and Paul. They are my brothers. Not by relation per say, more so by blood."

"Aren't blood and relation the same thing?" I asked him. I watched as a small grin came to his lips.

"Sorta" he replied.

He walked around my bedroom, setting candles in every corner but never coming close to me. My black curtains were now pulled closed and my window shut - I guessed that he had came through my window. Goosebumps raised onto my skin.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

"My name is Dwayne. As hard as this is to believe, my brothers and myself mean you no harm. We mean you the complete opposite, actually."

"You're telling me that you all are here to protect me?"

"That is exactly what I am saying."

I snorted.

"Do you know what happened to me?"

He lit the last candle and blew out the match, letting the smoke disappear into the air as we kept eye contact. He pointed toward the table pushed into the corner of my room with two chairs on either side.

"Sit and I'll explain more." He pushed the chair closest to him toward the window and took a seat. "I am a safe distance away from you. I told you that I mean no harm but you must trust me, even just an inkling."

I took a breath and made my way toward the chair that was pushed to the table, grabbing it and pulling it toward me. I pushed it toward my bed. If he were to pull anything, I would have my bed in-between us and enough time to get to my door as an escape route.

But I genuinely felt like he was true.

_I don't know why or how but I did._

"Too answer your prior question, yes I do know what had happened to you. I was the person who watched over you."

"There was nobody in that room."

He smiled and said nothing. My stomach did a flip. I felt sick.

"I can't imagine how much fear you must have of us and of me. That experience alone is enough to paint a very negative light of us." It was almost as if he had said the last part to himself, in thought. I almost laughed at him, not in a rude way that you'd laugh at a stranger but in a way you'd laugh at a brother. Of course being abducted would paint someone in a horrible light.

"In saying that, you were taken and placed in the room to show your brother who he is dealing with." My face fell as he said this to me.

"What do you deal with, drugs? What's going on?"

"Drugs? No, no.." He trailed off, shaking his head. "We do not deal with anything of that sort."

"Well what is it.. Guns?"

He chuckled, shaking his head again.

"No.."

"What do you need? Money?"

"Again, no. We need nothing from you. Only yourself and your understanding."

I shook my head in confusion.

"What?"

"Micheal is dealing with a woman that used to run with us and has since turned against us. Micheal met her through us and has since branched off with her. That is fine.. However, the family she has chosen for herself and Micheal is a danger to us. And to you. You met them last night on the beach. She believes they will grant her freedom but she can never be free from the darkness she chose for herself." He took a breath, nodding toward the photograph of Micheal and I that sat on my table.

"We've tried to explain this to him but he doesn't understand nor will he listen.. And as for the subject of taking you.. We taught him how easily you could be ripped away from him by the enemy.. He didn't know it was us until he was told. We had to scare you to scare him."

He peered across the room, his eyes softening.

"We are no danger to you, my love. Star is the danger. She is the threat."

I felt tears prick my eyes.

"You could have talked to me.. You could have told me.. I was so scared.."

"In order for the plan to work, we had to instill fear into you to instill fear into him."

I nodded in understanding. I felt hurt and upset but I understood. Whatever mess Mike has gotten himself into is something that cannot be talked through easily. Like I said before this, I will never forgive him.

"I know you are angry. I would be too and I know you have a lot of questions.. Anyone would. And I am personally sorry as are David and the others. We did not mean for it to be this way. We were hoping to see you at the boardwalk or anywhere other than coming here. We invited you with us last night, that is why, to explain things. This was a last resort."

I nodded again, understanding.

"What exactly do you deal with?"

"That is a long story.. What you need to understand right now is that we mean no harm to you, Arianna. We have been protecting you. Micheal has not been home to care nor to do so and we have taken his place."

"Why?"

"That is another incredibly long story, too long for tonight.. Let's just say that we take family very seriously."

* * *

_**A/N: WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!**_

_**Who was expecting that? **_

_**Surprise!**_

_**Plot twist!**_

_**Review, PM, Follow/Fav! **_

_**xo**_


	9. We Are No Longer Family

Dwayne stayed for another hour or so, trying to explain things the best that he possibly could; and I let him.

He described the story of how Star had came to them as a young runaway with nothing but the clothes on her back and how the boys had saved her from a situation much like they had saved me from three nights ago. He told me how Star had suffered a miscarriage during their time with them and how it had left her heartless and cold. I had asked him who the baby had been for - and he had only answered briefly to me that it had been his baby boy. I asked no further on the topic but my heart truly went out to him regardless of the pain him and his brothers had caused me.

He had opened up to me about his background as well and how he had come to Santa Carla from a small native reserve in the heart of the country, having been kicked out at a very young age by his abusive and alcoholic father shortly after his mother had died of cancer. He described to me how David had already taken in Marko and Paul from very similar background situations and I couldn't help but wonder how David had ended up in Santa Carla in the first place. I had so many questions but no answers. But Dwayne's visit healed my heart in the slightest way and made me hopeful that with time, I would get the answers that I needed.

I had called for help, I had called on the universe for someone to talk to and he appeared. Regardless of the situation and how our acquaintanceship had started and why - I was happy that I had at least one person on this earth to talk too and to bare my burdens too.

I felt comfortable. I was on edge, of course. But I was _oddly comfortable_.

It was hard to fully trust anyone in a situation where there were no solid facts, but I did feel a little more okay than when this month had started.

_I felt more at ease._

Before Dwayne left, I had asked when I would see him again and he replied '_soon_', though I wasn't sure how soon it would be. He left through my window and was sure to lock it on his way out and pulling the curtains closed. He told me that _anyone_ could be watching and to know in my heart that it was not him or his brothers that meant the harm; that I could go to the boardwalk and not fear harm during the night. He told me to stay away during the day and to avoid going anywhere alone during daylight hours if I could. I didn't ask why. I assumed they lived the party lifestyle and slept for the majority of the day since the only time I've ever seen them was during the night time hours - so I avoided further questioning on that topic.

_Not that I felt it was important._

He left me with a parting gift of a sapphire-like red crystal stone wrapped in what looked like black colored wire. It was designed as a necklace and I was instantly attracted to it - it was absolutely beautiful. He said it'll shine from time to time in certain scenarios - I assumed this was some sort of meaning from his native background and didn't pry much on the subject of that. I would have time to ask him further about it in the future and if I'm being honest, I was absolutely exhausted.

He said to wear it as a warning to whom I belonged too and as a gift of sincere apology from himself and his brothers. I thought it was some sort of gang related symbol at first but regardless, I felt comforted by the gift itself and how this group of men were going through the measures of attempting to protect someone they hardly knew. I hoped they were genuine. And if they were I wondered why they cared so much; but their had to be a good reason.

I hoped I would find out that reason eventually.

Dwayne assured me that it wasn't a gang symbol, just a symbol of recognition for other people to notice and leave me alone. _He said all of the boys have one, just different colors for the most part_.

And surprisingly,

_I was able to sleep after he had left._

* * *

I woke up the next evening feeling absolutely refreshed but mentally exhausted from the night before. I ran for the shower before Mom could grab it - I knew she was set to work another night shift at the video shoppe and I decided that I would get ready and walk her to work tonight. I felt more myself, more at ease tonight. I wasn't sure what exactly it was, maybe the conversation with Dwayne, maybe the fact that I knew I was looked out for - but I was feeling relieved and more so in control than not.

I gripped the necklace around my neck and felt every soft curve of its texture as the water washed over me and wondered if I should wear it or discard of it in my jewelry box. It was beautiful and it fit my neck like a glove but what if it was some sort of gang related symbol? What if it put a target on me instead of protecting me like it was meant to do?

What if Dwayne was lying about it all and this was some petty attempt to play with my emotions to get closer to Mike?

_He seemed much to genuine for that, though._

_I didn't want to be too trusting. _

_I didn't want to get myself tangled in another mess. _

I kept the necklace on.

I came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and bumped into none other than Micheal himself. His eyes were dark and furious, he glared at me in pure hatred and my stomach dropped. I did nothing to him to be treated this way. He was my brother.. He was supposed to be my brother.

"What the fuck is your issue?" He growled as I walked past. He grabbed my arm and jerked me toward him, his hot breath hitting my face. I stared up at him, anger pulsing through my veins and sadness through my heart.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to get away from his grip but he held me tightly.

"Punching Santos in the face, Ari. That's what I'm talking about!" He gripped tighter and I felt tears come to my eyes.

_He was standing up for them?_

"Did he not tell you about him harassing me? Did he not tell you about how him and another jerk off followed me onto the beach and threatening me?"

He let go of my arm and stared at me with fire behind his eyes.

"Maybe if you didn't dress like so much of a slut that wouldn't have happened to you. It's always your fault.. Nobody's fault but your fucking own."

Before I could catch myself, I slapped him in the face. Our mother gasped from the end of the hallway and I watched as his head jerked back to look at me.

"You are not family to me." I uttered dangerously. "If you ever put your hands on me again, I will not think twice about treating you the same way I treated those scumbags on the beach."

I turned and walked to my bedroom, leaving my mother awestruck and in question of my actions and my brother to leave where he was no longer welcomed.

* * *

**_A/N: Who the does Mike think he is, huh? _**

**_Hello again! Here I am.. Pushing out chapter after chapter!_**

**_What would you love to see next?_**

**_Thank you for reading, my lovelies xo_**


	10. 3am

I got dressed after that and walked my mother to the boardwalk in silence. She asked me question after question about what had just happened between my dear brother and I and the only thing I could say to her was that I wasn't ready to talk about it - and being the respecting mother that Lucy Emerson was, she didn't pry.

We arrived at the video shoppe around 9:45pm and just in time for my mother to round the counter and begin her shift. Max was there, giving her a kiss on the forehead as she wrapped her apron around her waist and I smiled toward him and said hello. It was the first time I had ever had a legitimate conversation with the man and as much as I hated to see my mother be with anyone but my father, I was genuinely happy for her.

Max had a short conversation with me while we waited for my mother's shift to start at 10pm. He asked me how I had been doing and invited me to stay as long as I wished as long as the shop wasn't busy. I appreciated his kindness. Although it was expected from my mother's new boyfriend, I appreciated it nonetheless. He left shortly after my mother began her shift but not before offering me a ride home, in which I kindly declined.

_I would stay tonight, at least until the end of Mom's shift. _

_Even if I was just hanging out here in the shop with her, it was better than being anywhere near home while Mike was there._

* * *

An hour passed quickly and my mother and I had barely spoken about my brothers, which I silently thanked her for. We chatted aimlessly about my old friends from Phoenix and the courses they were doing in post secondary and how I had originally planned to start my own in September. I decided against that though and told her that I was leaning more toward taking a year or two off to work and although she urged me to jump directly into school - she understood. I needed more life experience before I jumped into a field where that's exactly what I would need to get through using life knowledge and common sense.

"Ah, boys. How are you tonight?"

I turned around to see_ the boys_.

"We are good, how about you Lucy?"

Marko asked shyly, smiling largely. He reminded me of the Cheshire cat. I smiled at his politeness with my mother. He seemed like a gentle soul when he spoke to her.

"It's been a long night.. Thank God I have some company though!" She exclaimed happily, smiling from ear to ear as she looked at me.

I made eye contact with the boys and gave them all a tight smile. David smirked at me, glancing at my necklace and throwing me a wink. My cheeks heated up and I glanced at Dwayne who also looked at my necklace and gave me a warm smile. He mouthed 'I'll visit soon' and I nodded, grinning. Paul was next and he gave me a knowing toothy grin and Marko threw me the same gentle smile as he gave my mother.

_I felt alright._

"Lucy, how goes the battle?" I heard Paul laugh, sashaying his way toward the counter near Marko who had already taken to resting his elbows against it and peering at my mother. She continued to make small talk and I zoned out as I watched Dwayne and David quietly chat by the wall of flat screens on the other side of the small shop. I stood awkwardly, getting lost at the _Dracula_ movie on display.

"We need to talk."

I jumped at the sudden whisper, my body quickly reacting to the hand resting on my waist by jolting forward and turning around.

It was David.

I shuttered at the thought.

"On my terms." I muttered back. He leaned away, his hand still on my waist as he raised a questioning eyebrow with a smirk.

I stepped away from him and continued to read the Dracula display, turning my back to him.

_I was taking back control._

"3am seems like a famous time, hey?"

And before I could reply, _he walked away._

* * *

At 3am I stood at a concession stand on the boardwalk, waiting in line to get a hot dog. My mother was across the lot, waiting for me as her shift had just ended sometime ago.

I felt someone brush my arm as they walked past and I spun on my heel at the touch.

"Arianna Emerson?"  
My blood ran cold.

A woman stood in front of me, not much older than myself. The first thing that caught my eye was the long colorful skirt and matching shawl that she was wrapped in. She had long chocolate brown hair cascaded down her back in small ringlets and her eyes resembled the color of hazelnuts. She was beautiful. She reminded me of a gypsy.

"Who are you?" I asked,

Her soft eyes turned dark.

"My name is Star.." She trailed off, waiting for a reaction. I didn't give her one.

"I have to go."

"Wait -" She gripped my arm and pulled me toward her.

"You don't know them, Arianna.."

I stared at her blankly, not saying anything.

"I'm not a danger to you.. They are."

"What are you talking-"

"You don't know what they are."

I shook my head at her pleas, my anger growing from my previous encounter with my brother and the thought of the nazi men and what they had attempted to do to me only a night or two before this.

"I know what you are though."

Her soft eyes quickly grew dark.

"It's in your best interest to stay away from me, Star."

They had my brother, _what more did they want?_

* * *

**_A/N: Quick update! You asked for a run-in with Star, here she is!_**

**_I'm not as happy with this chapter as I was with the rest, it's def a filler!_**

**_What do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews! xo_**


End file.
